


taste

by Wonfeels



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonfeels/pseuds/Wonfeels
Summary: Wonpil hated coffee.But maybe he only needed a reason to change his mind.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Kudos: 16





	taste

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, so sorry in advance for the mistake i may end up making!

Wonpil hated coffee.

If he had to be honest maybe "hate" wasn't enough to show how much the disliked the drink. He didn't know if it was because of its strong smell which in more than one occasion made his head to almost explode, or maybe it was the taste that left a weird sensation in his mouth when by mere compromise he ended up drinking a couple of cups during their creative meetings at JYP.

Curious he noticed how his bandmates could refill their cups at least four times during those night when they had to finish (against the clock) the last arrangements to the songs that could take part in their newest album.   
  
Capuccino, latte, americano, vainilla. Wonpil kept a mental list of the flavors his bandmates frequently ordered the moment they entered every coffeshop meanwhile he kept his vanilla frappuccino, not changing it even id his life depended of it.

The keyboeardist didn't understand why was the obsesion they had for that beverage and where the weird adiction and dependence to it came from.   
He didn't understand what was so special about a liquid that apart from kept you awake had a taste strong enough to make the grimace of disgust in the face of the visual of the group last more than enough time. 

He didn't understand until he tasted it from Younghyun's lips, the boy who lived for and only for coffe, the same who always brought with himself two tumblers of coffe in case "I ran out of it before we arrived to the dorm".

It was when Wonpil realized that maybe, coffe didnt taste that bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you liked it even though it's kinda short (as always)
> 
> You can find me here: @rubyssi_ on twitter : )


End file.
